The Life of Nina
by Cydfan2242
Summary: Nina Yoschenko is a Russian commissar who is defecting to the United States with the man of her dreams during the 1950's. Mstislav is a Russian soldier sent to retrieve her. Will she be able to escape her past to have a future in America? Please R&R!


Hey! This is my first fanfic, so I need lots of reviews and advice!

"The Life of Nina" is a continuation of the movie "Silk Stockings" made in 1957. It's my absolute favorite movie! It stars the magnificent Fred Astaire and the jaw-dropping beauty Cyd Charisse. I don't feel like writing out what the movie is about, so I'll use what says about it. "_After three bumbling Soviet agents fail in their mission to retrieve a straying Soviet composer from Paris, the beautiful, ultra-serious Ninotchka is sent to complete their mission and to retrieve them. She starts out condemning the decadent West, but gradually falls under its spell, with the help of Steve Canfield, an American movie producer."_

Anyways, I don't own any of the characters, though I would LOVE to meet Cyd Charisse!

* * *

"You," said Nina Yoschenko, a 25-year-old Russian commissar, "come here." She grinned at her fiancé, Steve Canfield. He quickly crossed the room, and kissed her. Nina suddenly remembered all that happened in the spring: her mission, seeing Steve for the first time. The song that he sang her that night-she could still recall the word. Their first kiss. She could recall them all.

Nina pulled away with tears streaming down her face,"Oh Steven, it's been so long, so very long. I love you." She hugged him, sobbing out of control, and told him that every night since they last saw each other she had cried herself to sleep. It had been a good eight months. She had never forgotten him, and she loved him dearly, but she didn't have the chance to tell him. Steve gently wiped the tears from her face, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

The two of them went back to Steve's hotel-the same one that they had stayed at when they had first met, and he still had the same suite. It was nearly midnight and Nina was very tired from the plane ride from Moscow. "Steve, where will I stay? What will I wear? I have nothing fit for Paris." She said, casting a sidelong glance at her old, beat up suitcase. "Darling, stay here with me tonight, after all, we're going to be married." Steve said with a sly grin on his face. He picked Nina up and carried her into the bedroom. _Wow, she's finally mine. All mine._ He thought as he laid Nina gently on the bed. She had fallen asleep in his arms, so he just opened the closet, grabbed a blanket, and covered her up. Steve gently kissed Nina's forehead and, being a perfect gentleman, got his things and went to sleep on the couch.

That night, Nina was having the worst nightmare. _Russian solders were chasing her, but she didn't know why. They kept gaining on her, and she tried desperately to flee, but her attempts were in vain as one of the soldiers lunged at her and drug her down. Nina came down hard on her right knee and she heard it crack on the pavement. She screamed and thrashed trying to escape the grasp of the soldiers, but it was too late. The men picked her up and forced her to walk, but she just couldn't do it. Her knee was already swollen and turning purple. The men cursed and spat on her because she wouldn't walk, so they let go of her and she fell to the ground, crying. The commander of the squad stepped forward and asked her a question, but she didn't know the answer. When she didn't respond, he whipped her. He asked her another question. Again, she didn't know the answer. He then continued the beating, whipping her mercilessly, and the harder she cried out the harder he whipped. Nina writhed in pain and agony until..._

She woke up...

Nina was drenched in cold sweat and was breathing heavily. Steve was kneeling at the side of the bed with a concerned look on his face, "Darling, are you ok? I heard you screaming, and you were kicking as if you were trying to escaping something."

"It was terrible," came the reply, "I was chased...they...they b-beat me... Steve, stay here with me tonight. I-I'm scared." Nina said, shaking. Steve cradled her in his arms, "It's ok darling, I'm here. Don't be afraid." He pulled back the covers and laid Nina down. He made sure she was comfortable before he got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. Nina felt like there was a barrier formed by Steve's arms, and that nothing could harm her. She drifted into sleep thinking of all the happiness in her life now that she knew she would spend the rest of her days with the man she loved.


End file.
